The Power of Fighting Spirit
by UltimaDragoon817
Summary: A friend from Tommy's days as an orphan shows up in Angel Grove. Will he bring problems with him, or will he be a solution to one? R&R may contain Slash, but may not. Warning. OC


Welcome to my first MMPR fanfiction. This is going to take a little getting used to for me. So just bare with me please.

First thing's first, I want to let you all know the main character in this story will be an OC of my own creation. I will try, and keep him as interesting as possible without over doing it. I also ask for forgiveness if the characters are a not their complete selves. Remember this is fanfiction not true to form. I just ask that you enjoy it a bit.

But, for now let's get on with the story. I hope I will get some at least decent reviews. By the way Rocky is pretty much going to be taken out of the equation after a little while. Depending on what strikes me with plot I may bring him back.

The Power of Fighting Spirit

By UltimaDragoon817

Chapter 1

A New Face

The new school year had just begun at Angel Grove High. Six teens gathered around each other talking to one another about their plans for the new year. Each one dressed in a color the represented something only they were aware of. A large laugh came from the group as they continued on with their conversation."I am sure you, Rocky, and Adam will continue teaching at the Youth Center right?" asked the Pink clad Kimberly.

"Yeah we can't let the children go without some self defense. Even with Bulk and Skull acting better then usual." Rocky said his grin wide as he spoke about the two. He didn't mind them but, they did get a little annoy while he was trying to study. "All kids can use martial arts Rocky. Not just for defense but you know as well as I do it helps with discipline as well." Tommy replied just shaking his head with a laugh at how one track his mind could be at times.

"I'm going to be working with the Computer Club this year. The teacher requested I help teach them the working of a hard drive. He wants me to construct each part myself." Billy spoke up, after staying quiet for most of the conversation. He looked over his shoulder, and saw most of the students heading towards the classrooms. "Guys I think we missed the bell. I will meet up with everyone after school at Ernie's." he spoke as they all went their separate ways to class.

All during the school day everyone was talking about the chance of a new student coming to the high school. No one ever showed up that day, but the word going around the school was that tomorrow he, or she would show up. The teens were not to worried but, they were curious as to who the new student was. It was not long before the school day as over, and the group met up at Ernie's ordering some drinks, and relaxing as they all exchanged stories about the first day of school. It was at that moment a child ran in the door panting heavily.

The kid was small maybe eleven years of age. His eyes were a dark brown, as was his short hair. It did not take long for him to catch his breath. He went deeper into the center and, hid himself behind the table that the Power Rangers sat at. "Hey..What are you doing there?" came the soft voice of Aisha. She looked at the boy with concern written on her face. It was quickly put at ease by the bright smile that framed his face. "I am running from my brother. He came to get me out of school, and we started playing. I just got away from him." He explained. 

Aisha smiled and held her hand out to him. "My name is Aisha, This is Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Billy." she said motioning to them with his other hand as she introduced them. "What's your name?" she asked while the boy shook her hand. "My name is Micheal Saint. It is nice to meet you! I just moved here with my brother." he explained, before ducking down when he saw his brother enter. "Shh. I'm not here." he told them but his older brother was already stalking forward.

He had the same hair as Micheal, but his eyes were a deep blue color. He grinned a bit as he walked forward, his eyes focused on the small body under the table. During this time Tommy's eyes were on the other male that had walked in. He was trying to figure out why this new person looked so familiar to him. "Micheal I see you. It's all over now!"

Micheal popped out from behind the table and stuck his tongue out at him. "That's no fair Adrian!" he complained as he walked around the table to his older brother. "Sorry if he was any problem for you." Adrian told the group. "He is no problem at all. He is just full of energy." Kimberly said as she brushed off the apology for everyone.

Tommy finally had the thought click in his head. He stood up, and looked Adrian over closely before he spoke so he was sure. Though he was beat to it, "Tommy! Wow it has been a long time." Adrian's face lit up like a christmas tree when he greeted him. The rest of the group looked at him strangely. Adrian had not noticed him right away as his eyes had been on his brother. A blush was brought to his face at the moment from the strange looks he was getting.

"I thought that was you! Man you are right it has been years." Tommy said wrapping him in a brotherly hug. "Sorry guys. I should explain a bit more." he said. "We kind of grew up together. We were always together. This was back before I was adopted by the Oliver's. We were almost brothers in a sense." he said and then looked at Micheal. "Sorry I did not recognize you either."

Micheal just grinned and shook his head a bit. "No worries I didn't remember either." he said before a bunch of knuckles reached his head, and ground lightly against his skull. "You can't even remember what you had for breakfast, which I always cook!" Adrian told him and grinned. The rest of the group was just watching everything that was going on.

"So what brings you to Angel Grove in the first place?"

That ends my first chapter in this series. If I should continue let me know. If not let me know I am all ears. R&R


End file.
